Happy Birthday Miriallia
by AnimeFreaks13
Summary: It's Miriallia' Birthday! My Second DxM oneshot! Nuff Said.


**Happy Birthday Miriallia**

Hello! Angel of Dreams said "Really Nice and Cute. Wished He Kissed Her Tho..." and "Are You Gonna Write Another DxM One-Shot?" so yea, answering your request Angel, yep! Here's my second (and probably last) DxM one-shot. First though, I'll answer some responses I got to To Dry Your Tears!

**Attharun -** My sister is the author of Connections...not me.

**Nascar-Fan-24** - Yea, I can tell -laugh-

**XxRavenWingxX** - You shouldn't ask questions like that when reading fanfics! -smile- I've learned to just go on with a 'que sera sera' mind. Enjoy the story and it's cuteness!

Ok, that's it. The rest of you, THANKS A BUNCH!

This story takes place shortly after ep. 50. This does NOT include Gundam SEED Destiny for I have not seen it.

Ok, story time! Happy Birthday Miriallia!

* * *

Miriallia finished dusting her house and smiled. She had been home for about two months since that final battle. Her and Dearka had met almost everyday since they got back. Her house was still a mess though.

She sighed and began to clean up her bedroom, the last place she had to clean in her house besides the closets. She passed the calendar on the hallway wall and smiled.

Her birthday was tomorrow and her house would be clean by then. Currently, Mir's parents were off who knows where. Oh yea, they now live on Earth She told herself to make sure to go to space once or twice every month so Dearka could be at home more often, but she had the suspicion he was planning to move to Earth.

Mir finished cleaning her room and blinked. The carpet was blue?

"Oh boy. I must be messy." she sweat-dropped and laid down on her bed. She felt really tired and soon drifted to sleep.

-

Mir woke up as the sun peaked through her window. She sat up, yawned, and blinked. Today was her birthday! She lept u and got dressed in her best outfit. Now, she awaited Dearka's call.

An hour later, she was h ungry so she made breakfast and then sat by the phone again.

-

Dearka looked through each shop window. He hated himself. He'd waited until her birthday to get her gift! Now he was starting to panic as noon came around

"Dammit, I'm stupid!" he yelled at himself. A boy with blue hair passed him. "Athrun?"

"Huh?" he turned around. "Dearka! How've you been?" Well, they hadn't seen each other in 2 months.

Dearka shrugged. "Can't complain." he then remembered his problem. "Ah! Athrun!" he shook said boy as he spoke. "It's Mir's birthday!"

"That...great..." Athrun commented as Dearka stopped shaking him. It was short, as Dearka began to shake him again.

"No! I don't have a gift for her!" he explained.

"Oh, well don't worry. I forgot Cagalli's gift on her birthday to." Athrun smiled.

"Was she okay with that?" Dearka asked.

"No. She broke my arm." Dearka looked fearful. "Oh not for not getting her a gift. But for three other reasons. #1 No gift. #2 Forgot her birthday entirely. And #3 I got Kira a gift, but not her." Athrun explained matter-of-factly, yet sweat-dropping.

"I'm doomed..." Dearka sat down against the all of a store, arms on his knees.

"Dearka. Just pick something she'll like. It doesn't have to be perfect." Athrun laughed, helping Dearka up.

"Ok. I'll try...Oh god! I was supposed to call her!" Dearka 'thunked' himself on the head.

"Can't help you there. I got to go anyways. Kira and I are going to Lacus's concert. Sold out!" he turned and walked away, giving Dearka a "good luck" as he went.

"Damn...I'm dead." the blonde stared at the sea and the gears in his head started working.

-

Mir had sat by the phone all day, waiting for Dearka to call. It was almost 6 now and she was giving up hope for said call. A ring flowed through her drowsy out-of-it state, bringing her out of a mind lapse. She instantly grabbed the phone.

Click!

"Hello?" she sounded frantic.

_"Hey. Sorry about today. Meet me at the park in less than 30 minutes, ok?"_ Dearka answered calmly. Mir blinked.

"I'll be there in 5." she said before hanging up and running out of the house.

-

Dearka waved as she ran up.

"Evening Miss! You looking for someone?" he asked, taking her arm and leading her through the park as the sun began to set.

"Yes, in fact. I am." she answered with a smile.

"He must be very lucky and handsome to have such a fine woman as his girl." Dearka commented, stopping at the top of a hill.

"Yes. You could say that about him." she looked around. "Oh! The ocean is so beautiful in the sunset! Don't you think?" she turned to Dearka, who she'd unconsciously walked away from to admire the view.

"Not as pretty as you." he said softly.

Mir blushed as he walked over to her. Dearka saw her lower her head to hide the blush.

"Y-you're handsome...in this light, too" she stuttered.

Dearka cupped her face with his right hand and made her look at him. As the sun sank, Dearka leaned forward. Mir knew what he was doing and quickly leaned in too, closing her eyes. Their lips met in a sweet kiss.

When they pulled away, Dearka smiled.

"Happy Birthday, Miriallia." he said softly. Mir smiled back.

"Thank You." she hugged him as the sun finished setting.

* * *

Not as 'sweet' as my other one, I don't think. I wrote this a couple weeks after I wrote and posted the first one, but I was to lazy to type it up. I actually wrote this in my free time during Math and Spanish class, rereading it in Science (that's the order in which I have the classes).

So how'd I do? This was my first try at a non-sucking and actually timed kiss. All of you are probably lost. My sister, Rebecca, has been helping me with my 'mushy' scenes.

Now that I read it over. The story seems kind of rushed, and I'm sorry for that. I also don't know when any of their birthday's are, so bare with me on this one. I hope you enjoyed it, please review!

–Jessica–


End file.
